Hogsmeade weekend trips
Hogsmeade weekend trips are special trips that the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry can take on certain weekends to Hogsmeade village. Only third year students and above are allowed to go with the permission of a parent or guardian. Staff of Hogwarts can come too, but they can visit any time they want. History 1993-1994 In 1993, Harry Potter missed his chance to go when the Dursleys didn't sign his permission form. Despite this, he attempted to persuade Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Professor McGonagall to sign it; Fudge refused on principle (as he was not Harry's legal guardian), while Professor McGonagall reminded him that only a parent or guardian could give permission. At the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Harry managed to subvert the rules and get into Hogsmeade when Fred and George Weasley gave him the Marauder's Map. Harry also used his Invisibility Cloak. When Sirius Black gained entrance to Gryffindor Tower, having stolen the passwords to Sir Cadogan's painting from Neville Longbottom, Neville was banned from all future trips for the year. 1994-1995 Before the 1994–1995 school year, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, gave Harry permission to go to Hogsmeade by signing his permission slip. Harry used one of his trips as an opportunity to visit Sirius in his cave near the village. 1995-1996 In 1995, Hermione Granger and Harry led the first Dumbledore's Army meeting in the Hog's Head, which was coincidentally owned by Albus Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. On Valentine's Day, Harry went on a date with Cho Chang to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, though it ended with an arguement. At Hermione's arrangement, Harry also gave an interview to Rita Skeeter about his experiences in Little Hangleton Graveyard the previous year, conducted in The Three Broomsticks pub. It was later published in The Quibbler. Professor Umbridge banned Harry from going to Hogsmeade, adding to the misery that she inflicted on him during his Fifth year. 1996-1997 Ron Weasley's birthday fell on what would have been another day for a Hogsmeade trip, but it was later cancelled. Ron was accidentally poisoned in Horace Slughorn's office early the same morning. When visiting Ron in the hospital wing, Fred and George expressed their intention of buying Zonko's Joke Shop as a Hogsmeade branch of their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Behind the scenes *It is established in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban that only third years and above may go to Hogsmeade. But in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Colin Creevey's brother Dennis, a second year, attended the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army in the Hog's Head Inn. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nigel Wespurt, a second year student is also shown to be present in the Hog's Head. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Category:Events